Defying Gravity
by time.forgets
Summary: I haven’t danced in ages. I had forgotten how much I loved it and how much I needed it. I had forgotten so many things about it. one-shot. Tony and Ziva-friendship or togetherness-you can choose. Hope you enjoy, Jules.


A/N- I've been playing with this idea for a little bit now and I think I'm happy enough to post it. Not 100% happy so please review with any constructive critisism, praise or flames. I really don't mind flames though all it will make me do is think your a bad person and I'll make fun of you with my friends :P

Disclaimer- Not mine I just let them out for a dance every now and then.

* * *

I haven't danced in ages. I had forgotten how much I loved it and how much I needed it. I had forgotten so many things about it. Little things that no one notices if you get them right but everyone notices if you get them wrong. Like how if I land like that my ankle collapses and I end up on the ground. Yeah, I remember that now! I thought angrily to myself as I got off the floor, a bruise already forming on my knee. But it wasn't only bad things I had forgotten; it was the good things too. I had forgotten how much it felt like I was defying gravity as I leaped across the floor. I had forgotten the sweet ache of my muscles as I tried to get further or higher; had forgotten why I stopped dancing in the first place. I remembered now.

When I danced I was in a zone, I couldn't see or hear anything. I couldn't feel anything except for the hard unyielding floor beneath my bruised and bloody feet and the counts of the music that pulsed through my body.

One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight.

And because of this I was left defenceless. Anyone could walk in on me and I wouldn't be able to see them, wouldn't be able to leave the dance.

That was why I couldn't see his dark figure in the shadows, couldn't hear his steady breathing, and couldn't feel his eyes following me, boring into me.

* * *

I watched as she tapped her foot to a beat only she could hear. She started off small, rolling up and down her spine, stretching out her long legs and falling into a lunge. As she continued to keep the beat in her head, her movements got bigger and bigger; moving across the room in a way I didn't think was possible.

She jumped, getting higher each time, forming so many different shapes as her feet left the ground. One time turning, one time in the splits and one time rolling around in the air, seeming to defy gravity.

I was amazed at the steps and the tricks she did but more than that I was amazed at the emotion that I could feel, that she was showing to me through her dance. Even from the shadows in the corner I could tell she was putting her heart and soul into this. I could tell Ziva David was putting everything she had into this dance.

* * *

Tony DiNozzo stood in the shadows of the gym's equipment for ages, bewitched by Ziva's dancing. He was thinking about so many things that he didn't notice when Ziva stopped and the gym fell silent. He didn't notice Ziva walk around to his hiding spot until he felt a knife press to his throat.

'How long have you been here?' She whispered in his ear, her warm breath against his neck sending chills down his spine.

When he didn't answer straight away she pressed the knife harder into his throat so that it started to really hurt.

'I've been here since nine.' He choked out before she moved the knife away slightly. 'Since before you were here.' He added smugly.

She took the knife away and walked around so they were face to face, their breath mingling, brown eyes meeting green. For most people it would be awkward how close Ziva had her head to Tony's but neither of them minded, they just took it in their stride.

Then it happened. The brief moment where they both changed from wanting to kill each other to wanting to slam the other person into a wall and kiss them senseless. But they never did. Somehow they managed to keep control. And today was no different.

She gave him one last evil look before stepping away from his personal space and turning towards the door.

'Do you know how to tango?' He yelled just before she was about to walk out. The question he asked surprising him. Why had he asked her that? He could barely remember his ballroom lessons all those years ago; he was just going to make a fool of himself.

She turned and walked towards him slowly, a cold but curious expression on her face.

'What does it matter to you?'

'I was just wondering if you would like to dance.' He said, extending his hand for her to take.

Ziva stared at the offending limb and for a brief second Tony was afraid she was going to cut it off.

This was the kind of thing that she thought about when the two of them were lying on her couch, watching hundreds of movies which she would never be able to remember. She thought about how he could be such a gentleman and so spontaneous and nice. And even though he could be so annoying and immature the nice things were what kept her from killing him, because she would lose her best friend if she did.

She knew she shouldn't accept Tony's offer to dance, god knows what it would lead to, but she found herself wanting to do it, if only to break away from the usual. She moved her gaze from his hand to his face, it was filled with hundreds of different emotions; fear, worry, hope and joy. He really wanted to dance with her. Ziva sighed loudly before grabbing Tony's hand and being pulled into the middle of the gym.

She might regret this later but for now she was happy just dancing with Tony, feeling his body against hers, feeling his heart beat against her chest and knowing she was safe in the hands of her friend.


End file.
